Screaming Lessons
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: Meet Yuko Tachibana, the girl that will show you the painful death of the Vongola. She will teach you a special lessons, not like a Math or Science, but the Screaming Lessons. —Psycho!OC, Character Death.
1. Prologue : Introduction

**Screaming Lessons**

**Prologue : Introduction**

* * *

**Genres : Drama/Horror/Suspense/Mystery/Psychological/A little bit of Romance**

**Rated/Warnings : T for now cause maybe will change for gore contents. AU, OOC, Psycho! OC, Character death/Reader-Insert.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

**Screaming Lessons ©Skyking22. Regalia**

* * *

You tugged the short skirt down self-consciously, bit your lips harder while you walked to your class. It was evening and you really afraid even that time was 6 pm. The sky is getting really dark, the wind brushed out your hair, made you shiver once again.

You sighed, you was forget something important in your class, yes, your homework books and your favorite Manga, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!. Your friends or your family maybe thought that things wasn't really important except for the homework, but you will never agree that opinion. So, even so you was alone and afraid of the ghost, you still tried to bring those things to your home.

Luckily, the door was unlocked so you didn't have to begged to the security for give you a key. Then, you opened the door and of course you didn't look anyone. You walked to your chair and finally found those things. You smiled and then walked away. But, when you wanted to close the door, you heard someone was calling you.

"Hey."

You almost jumped from your position. The creepy but soft voice was making you surprised. You looked from your shoulder and there was a girl sat on your teacher's desk. You startled, you really sure that no one in your class. Felt your legs are trembling, but you have to brave yourself so you turn around to her so you can looked more of her form. She has a black-long-hair, yellow eyes like a snake, smile—no, she grinned to you like a ghost.

"W-Who are you..?"You said nervously, still afraid that she was a ghost.

"I've been known by many names in my lifetime, but you will address me Yuuko."She said with a smile even if her lips was pale.

"W-What do you want.. Yuuko-san..?"You asked more question and finally realized that was a stupid things to do because you have to go to home quickly before your mother angry.

She laughed at you, "How decent. Well, before I tell you what I want from you, I will introduce myself. My full name is Yuuko Tachibana. Nice to meet you.. uhh.."

"(Your Name).., Yuuko-san."

"Oh, right, (Name)-san, nice to meet you!"She replied it happily, it made your heart calm for a bit. It seems she wasn't a bad girl or even ghost cause she has a legs.

"Ni-nice to meet you too.."

She smiled.

"So.. Yuuko-san.. your point—"

"Welcome to Screaming Lessons."You widened your eyes, _what did she say? Screaming Lessons..?_

You looked back at her, a question in your eyes.

She smirked, "Innocence, I see.."

You waited for the answer.

"Well.. Like you know.. My name is Yuuko, and the reason you and I here.. It's because you was selected to be my friend.. You're very lucky.. You like Katekou Hitman Reborn! Manga, didn't you? For your information, this class was the link for came to their world.."

"Huh? Are you crazy?"You hissed with a small voice, "It's impossible since it's just a Manga! And—"

She snorted, "You're in no position to complain. Believe me."

You just sighed and then nodded so easily, "Okay.. okay.. I will believe you."

"Right."She smirked, "I will let you meet the Vongola even they're still live or died, it's depends on my memories."

"I don't understand!"

"You will see."Her smile widened and then whispered, "The tragic accident of Vongola Famiglia.."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Then.."She started, "Close your eyes.."

And you felt a big pain in your eyes.

* * *

You woke up even you felt something strange in your head. You moaned a little and then opened your eyes, finally found yourself was sit on the chair, and there was a silver chain tied your hands.

"Good, you awake."Came the voice in front of you. You gasped as you saw Yuuko smiled at you.

"Yu-Yuuko-san! W-W—"

"Look around you."

"Huh?"You glanced your eyes and shocked. It wasn't your classroom anymore.. This class.. You was at Namimori Middle School!

"Namimori..? Wait.. Why did you tied me like this?! Why—"

"Welcome to Screaming Lessons.."She ignored your complain, "From now on, I will be leading you into a class which you never experienced before.."

She grinned, ".. In the midst of a nonchalant everyday life.. There is another world awaiting with its mouth open wide.."

You cried, "I don't understand! Can you ex—"You frowned when that girl flicked her fingers and the atmosphere became dark. You shivered and almost shout when you saw the classroom almost decorated by blood and corpses. Even in the corpses had a maggot made you wanted to be sick.

"W-What is this.."You hestitated.

"The corpses of Vongola Famiglia, the first generation.."Yuuko then touched one of the corpses besides her, you covered your mouth for not yell, you was noticed that corpse was Giotto! You can realized by his yellow-gold hair, the cloak that almost dusty. Luckily Giotto's corpse wasn't full of blood, it was full of stretch in his hands—No, wait. His left hand wasn't at his body!

"No way.. He is Giotto..? Tell me that you're lying!"You whimpered almost crying, since you saw your favorite character was die in a creepy situation.

"I'm not lying.."She snapped with a small voice so you can't hear, ".. He was my beloved husband.."

"E-Excuse me..?"

She ignored and talked about other things"Did you hear me last time? You will watch my memories with Vongola Famiglia.. The first generation or the tenth generation.. You will see their twisted death.."

"W-What exactly do you want with me?!"You clenched your hands with angry and tears fell down from your eyes to your cheeks.

You gasped when she slapped you across your face.

"Listen up, mortal."She gritted her teeth and then forced a fake smile at you, "I will give you a _Screaming Lessons_, and you can't back to your world until you watched all of my memories with _Vongola_.It's time to _start, _so please _take your time."_

* * *

**An extra from Yuuko :**

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Tachibana Yuuko, you can call me Yuuko-san or anything you like but please don't call me anything bad or you will see your tongue was cut off by my nails*Smirks*. "

"Forget that, since the Author allowed me to give you an extra, I will write it after the end of the chapters. So, in this chapter, I wish you review and let me know who will be the first corpses that I'd like to TELL in the first period.

… So, please choose one :

A. Tsunayoshi Sawada

B. Gokudera Hayato

C. Yamamoto Takeshi

D. Hibari Kyouya

E. Kyouko Sasagawa

Of course I will to tell you about all the twisted death of characters, but please choose one for the first chapter *Evil Smile*"

* * *

I made a new story again.. Uh.. I know that I still bad at English.. But please review! And, please choose one so I can make a new chapter quickly!

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


	2. Period 1 : Say hello to your new friend!

**Screaming Lessons**

**Period 1 : Say hello to your new friend!**

* * *

**Genres : Drama/Horror/Suspense/Mystery/Psychological/A little bit of Romance**

**Rated/Warnings : T for now cause maybe will change for gore contents. AU, OOC, Psycho! OC, Character death/Reader-Insert.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

**Screaming Lessons ©Skyking22. Regalia**

* * *

**Here is the polls^^ :**

**A. Tsunayoshi Sawada** : 2

**B. Gokudera Hayato** : 0

**C. Yamamoto Takeshi : 3**

**D. Hibari Kyouya** : 0

**E. Kyouko Sasagawa** : 1

So, here is Yamamoto Takeshi for you~

* * *

Dark.

It was dark.

You slowly wake up, open your eyes but all you see was a dark classroom, but can still be seen by you a chain that tied your hands on the sidelines of light the candles that lit. Still trying to open your eyes wide, but what happens is you felt the pain in your head, that pain made you difficult to open your eyes. The one thing you know now is, you have had time to fall asleep after crying so many times.

You bit your own lips, still trying to open your eyes. Then turn your eyes toward your hands are tied. _'Oh, how lucky. Fortunately, that bitch doesn't bind my hands firmly,'_ you muttered upset in your heart. For a long time, finally you can open your eyes and restore your mind.

Feel the wind blowing in from the window so they can caress your hair, you feel your feet chills. You begin to notice about. Room that you sat was about a little dark, and when you look out the window, the atmosphere still adorn the landscape night out there. You rolled your eyes at the clock and noticed that the clock was still in the night at 12.00, didn't change at all from what you see before you fainted.

You sighed and said to yourself, _'If only my hands aren't tied up like this.. I would get out of this creepy place! Oh yeah! Just ask to Yuuko-san that I wanted to go to the toilet, but,—wait. By the way, where is Yuuko-san ..? '_

"Aaaaahhh!" You scream out loud when you suddenly look around you filled with the dead body of a hospital nurse. Their faces were already heavily damaged, some even their lips was torin until their ears. Their eyes were out but still snagged by the white liquid that connect to their eyelids.

You stare in horror around, now you shut your eyes and hope it all just a hallucination or a dream. When you open your eyes, you almost just rewind back to your feet because they looked like horrible creatures. Got the fact that what you see today wasn't a dream.  
Your throat seemed choked, breath heavily. You almost cried when they continued to stagger toward you in slow time as a zombie. All your body vibrates and finally shouted.

"YUUKO-SAN! YUUKO-SAN!"You close your eyes and cried, really afraid you will die in this world, "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP ME!"

They whispered after heard your yell, and you noticed that yelled was a big mistake. They seemed look angry and now walked more closely to your chair. Your cry was even bigger and tears fell down to your neck.

"P-Please.. someone… Help me.."You shut your eyes and clenched your hands, "Help me.. Get me out of here.. "

They became more noisy, even you can heard they opened their mouth and more glared at you, they looked like you was their delicious prey.

You screamed more loud when one of them finally reach your chair, its making you can looked towards her, the hungry emotion can looked in her eyes. The liquid fell out from her mouth to your skirt, she was in front of you and you didn't know what to do so you just closed your eyes.

Your heart skipped a beat when a finger caressed your cheeks—No, it's not soft! It was her nail! You felt a liquid in your cheeks, luckily it wasn't your blood but her blood from her fingers. You were afraid, but suddenly you heard someone calling you.

'(_Name)-chan..'_

You heard a soft voice, calling you to go home.

'_(Name)-chan.. Please go back..'_

It was.. You know that voice.. It was..

Your mother..!

"Mom.. Mom.. I want to go back.."You whispered, "Mom.."

'_Please.. Go back to your home.. quickly…'_

"MOM!"You yelled and then opened your eyes, the monster stared at you with blank. Luckily, she didn't have done anything to your body.

You have to brave yourself, you have to get out from this hell! And then you can smile together with your friends and your family!

"Damn it..."You hissed, shut your eyes and then with brave, you yelled and kicked the monster's legs, "DIE YOU WEAK CREATURE!"

The monster suddenly hit the wall after you kicked her. You was about opened your mouth, didn't believe what were you doing. It was shocked you. You really afraid with ghost but last time you KICKED the ghost!

"… Oh god.. Thank you!"You smiled but after that you curved your paled because there was so many monsters, not only one!

"..That's enough."

_Huh?_

_A voice..._

You lifted your head and widened your eyes in shock when you saw a boy behind you, walked near to your chair. You was about to shout, but the boy glared at you with his cold eyes.

"Who give you a permission to staring at me, herbivore?"

_T-THAT.. THAT WAS..__._

* * *

You already stopped your tears when Hibari came to you and erased the monsters. You wanted to faint when you realized that wasn't a dream to saw Hibari.

"Yo-You..You're.. Hibari Kyoya.. right..?"

He was stood beside you and looked at you with his cool aura, "You think I will change my name?"

"W-Well.. No.. uh.. right.. no.."You replied Hibari nervously, still amazed when he looked at you with his cold eyes and when he talked to you, his face was closer to you and you can felt his cold breath.. –Wait, cold?

".. Listen up, herbivore. Even I already died, it doesn't mean my name will changed, understand?"

You frowned.

He already.. died?

That was a lie… Must be a lie.. right?

"Herbivore, I talked to you."He now in front of you and lifted up your chin by his fingers. You blushed slightly.

'_W-What's he doing..? Oh no.. I can't breathe.. I can't breathe anymore! His cold breath.. I can felt that.. I-I don't know if he was a romantic person.. Roman—WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! He's not a romantic type! He was a carnivore who likes to bite everyone to death! B-But.. His eyes.. His eyes was so cold but it made my heart skipped a beat.. Well.. If Yuuko-san said about Screaming Lessons last time.. I hope she changed her mind like this: The Screaming Lessons When You Have A Date with Vongola Famiglia.. If the Screaming Lessons was about that.. I didn't care I will scream everyday.. –Wait, how can I become a stupid fangirls like that?'_

'_SLAP!'_

"OUCH! What was that for?!"You felt your cheeks more redden after Hibari slapped your cheeks.

"You're daydreaming."He replied it coldly.

You touched your cheeks and felt a big pain, then to your lips, and.. whoa! There was a blood from your mouth! Just how strong Hibari to slap the girls?!

"Don't you have a manner?!"You looked at him angrily, "You can't slap a girl like that! I know you're a carnivore, but it doesn't mean you can treat a young lady so sadistic!"

He glared, made a dark aura surrounded you, "Stop talking, girl. You know you're really disturbs my sleep when you yelled like a stupid pig."

"P-Pig?! Wh-What did you say?!"You hissed, "Oh right! I'm a pig then you're the flea!"

'_SLAP!'_

"OW! THAT'S HURT!"You shouted as Hibari slapped your cheeks, _again_, "Oh right! Slap me forever, bastard! Why can't you use your stupid-tonfa and bite me to death with all pleasures!"

"I said to stop talking."He was about to slap you again, but he stopped.

"… and stop crying.."

"I-I'm not crying..!"You blushed, "By the way, where is Yuuko-san..?"You changed the topic.

He sniffed, "I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

He growled, "She asked me to accompany you until the last period."

You nodded, actually you stil don't understand why is he here so you asked him again.

"..Hi-Hibari-san..?"

"Hn?"

"Sorry for asking this.. but.. uh.. Are you a ghost..?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes and no."

"Yo-You're already died, right.? Because what..? An accident or—"

"She killed me."

"Wh—"

"Yooo~! You both looked so cute when together~!"You gasped when you heard a happy voice, you blinked and stared at Yuuko who is now walking closer to you.

"Tch.."Hibari looked away.

"Yuuko-san..! Where did you go?!"You stopped complain when you realized that Yuuko brought so many bag, and.. That's your bag..!

"Isn't that my bag?!"You shouted.

Yuuko smiled, "Fufu~ Of course! I'm sorry for leaved you~! I went to your home and brought some clothes and your private things~"

You almost jumped, "Y-You went to my home?! Y-You didn't do anything except that right?! You didn't kill anyone right?!"

"No one in your home, dear."You sighed in relief, "Hmm..! So, after you watched two memories, you may take a bath and eat..!"

You smiled, it seems Yuuko isn't a dangerous person. She looked friendly and didn't gave you a bad feeling.

"Ok~ Please take you time~!"She said and ready to leaving you with Hibari, you screamed.

"Yuuko-san! You want to leave again?! Hey don't leave me!"Unfortunately, Yuuko already leaving. You just sighed.

"... You will watch her memories about Yamamoto Takeshi."Hibari said suddenly, you rolled your eyes to him and nodded nervously.

When he wanted to press the play button of the TV, you clenched your hands. Hibari then played the CD.

You just have to prepare yourself.

* * *

"_Good evening, everyone..!"_

You blinked and asked while Hibari stood beside you, "Everyone..? So, before I, there was anyone else..?"

"Shut up and watch, herbivore."

"Stop call me herbivore!"

* * *

**[ Reply ]**

"_Good evening, everyone..!"_Yuuko smiled in the TV, she worn a black high school uniform, "_Welcome to Screamong Lessons!"_

She then added, "_It's a new school term and also the season of the changing of classes!"_

"_So everyone, have you made a new friends yet..?"_

* * *

**[[ Period 1 ]]**

**# Yamamoto Takeshi – Moved to another school from Namimori #**

"You're the transfer student, huh? Whoa! I heard that you really like baseball? How about you join our team?!"Yamamoto smiled when one of his classmate greeted him and asked him to join their team, he nodded happily.

"Of course!"

"Well, it's nice to get another members in our club!"Said Takayama, "Meet our team in Class 2 – B after school, okay?"

"Okay, see you!"Yamamoto ran out from their team. Actually, it's not difficult to search a friend. To him, a friend will come to him, so he didn't need to greet someone. He really a sociable person.

However, it didn't come to a good thing..

* * *

"Yo!"Yamamoto smiled almost grinned when he met his new friends after school ended. Takayama greeted back. Yamamoto then followed him to walk into the club.

When he talked about something with other members, his eyes catched something strange in that club. He stopped talking and then looked at the big potrait in the wall. There was a potrait of a girl hold a baseball bat. She has a black hair but she tied her hair back. Her white skin and almost pale, that was interesting him.

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto gasped, "Ah, sorry? If I may ask, who is that girl in the potrait?"

"Huh?"Yuuki looked at the potrait and smiled, "Oh! She is Yokoyama Nao. She was a good—Very talented girl as a member here. She really good at Baseball, even if she's a girl."

"Wow, her parents must be proud."He laughed and continued, "I want to meet her."

"Well, unfortunately, she didn't have any friends. Because our trainer really proud of her, it made the other members jealous of her. But.. Uh.. how can I explain.."

"Huh?"

"She.. died. She already died because our old member hit her until she die. It was a long time ago.. well.. maybe.."

"How awful."Yamamoto looked sadly at the potrait and touched it, "She must be lonely, if she still live, I will be her friend.."

"Haha, she will be very happy if she has a friend like you.. I swear.."

And then, they left.

* * *

"Ow man! That was making me so tired!"Yamamoto yawned as he drink one of their water. After all, he really good at baseball.

"Hahaha, cut it out bro. We already finished, we can go home now.."Takayama then smiled, "You're really good at baseball, Yamamoto!"

"Thanks!"Yamamoto then remembered something, "Oh, you all can go first, I forgot that my bag was still in class…"

"Ow, okay!"Takayama then shouted, "Thanks for today everyone!"

Yamamoto just smiled and then went to their class.

Yamamoto walked slowly to their class and found his bag. He sighed while he looked at the clock, it almost evening. He should go back to his home before his dad will angry at him.

He then took his bag and closed his eyes, he really tired actually. But, he was having fun.

After he took his bag, he stopped walking and looked at the potrait.

He smiled, "Goodbye, Yokoyama-san!"

For your information, Yamamoto didn't look when the girl in the potrait was.. smiled.

* * *

He was sitting on his chair while he ready to go home, Yamamoto didn't have any clubs today so he will go to home quickly.

"Ah! Yamamoto!"He rolled his eyes to Takayama who suddenly went to his classroom.

"Huh? Takayama?"

"There's a friend waiting for you!"Takayama then pointed his finger, "Near the school entrance!"

"Huh?"

Yamamoto looked around, his friends already wnt to their home so he was alone. And he found no one.

"… There isn't anyone here.."He murmured. He sighed, but he saw a paper near his shoes.

"A piece of paper has been dropped.. Hm.. What is this..?"He then read the paper.

'_Yamamoto-kun, are you doing well?'_

"Huh? Who on earth..? No one calls me Yamamoto-kun since the first day.. But I'm sure the writer is a girl.."

He whispered something.

"Is this someone's prank..?"

* * *

Next day…

"Ah! Yamamoto-san!"One of his classmates called him, "Yamamoto-san, just then, a friend was looking for you..! Someone from another school, huh?"

He blinked, "What sort of person was it..?"

"Lemme think.."Mayumi looked at him, "Huh..? I can't really remember, sorry!"

He just sighed and then didn't care about that again so he went to home.

"Ah! Takeshi!"His father greeted him, "Here is it! Your letter from your friend!"

"Huh?"He raised his eyebrows, "Wait.. Oyaji.. Boy or girl..?"

"A girl.."_Ah I see! Maybe she was Haru or Kyouko from my old school!_

He then read the letter..

'_I want to see you, Yamamoto-kun!'_

* * *

"Thanks for today, Yamamoto!"Said Takayama after left Yamamoto. He smiled and then talked to the potrait.

"I hope you didn't die.. And then I will be your friend!"

* * *

So, Yamamoto and 'her' always write a letter for theirselves.

Yamamoto : _'Yo! How are you today, Miss-Letter..?'_

Her : _'I'm fine, thank you for asking. So, I see that you're really like baseball?'_

Yamamoto : _'Of course! It was fun so I can't leave that hobby!'_

Her : _'Ah, I see! I like Baseball too!'_

But, Yamamoto stopped wrote when he found that the girl wasn't Kyouko or Haru or even his classmates.

He gulped, he still afraid but then he busy himself for so he can't reply the letter.

"Oh, Yamamoto, so you stop exchanging the letter with her huh?"Takayama asked.

"Well.. We're not doing it anymore.."he lied.

* * *

Next month..

"Huh?"

Yamamoto almost jumped when he found a new letter on his new bag.

'_Tomorrow, I'll be coming to see Yamamoto-kun.'_

* * *

"Sorry for being late..!"

Yamamoto blinked when he found no one in his classroom. He gritted his teeth, so it was really joke huh?

He then sighed and sit on his chair. But before he could do that, his eyes widened when he saw so many hand-writing on his desk.

'_Yamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYa mamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYama moto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kunYamamoto-kun…'_

"What's this?!"Yamamoto yelled but stopped when he heard a noise came behind him.

"What's that noise..?"Yamamoto grunted, _damn it.. It's coming closer..!_

'_Slide clack.. clack..'_

'_SLAM!'_

Yamamoto slammed the door and looked at out of his class, and the noisy stopped. He sighed in relief.

"Yamamoto-kun.."

He gasped when he felt a hands covered his eyes from behind. He heard a gril whispered besides his ear.

"K-K—"

'_CRASH!'_

Yamamoto hit his own chair, and felt a big pain in his back. He then shocked after he saw a girl grinned to him.

She was..

She was..

Yokoyama Nao..! the girl in the potrait!

She was beautiful, but after a minute later, her face was destroyed and so much blood everywhere, especially came out from her mouth. He almost yelled when he saw a big hole in her stomach.

'_Don't say..'_Yamamoto bit his lip, _'That girl.. was the one of sending me the letters?!'_

"MONSTER!"Yamamoto then hit her face, but it's useless. She then gripped his hands and then bit harder. Yamamoto screamed and his sweat was fell down to his temples. So much blood splattered and it touched his face.

His fingers was bitten and fell down to the floor.

He gasped and tried to run, but Yokoyama gripped his bloody left hand again, her grip tightened, making him wince as her nails dug into his skin.

"Yamamoto-kun.. Hihi.. Yamamoto-kun.."She then kicked him to the floor and now she was top on him. She jumped and her legs trample down his back, made Yamamoto was in a pain and blood came from his mouth.

"Yamamoto-kun.. You will be mine.."She then took her baseball bat and hit him at the back, his chest was constantly touched the floor made he breath heavily and his heart was beating fast.

She hit, hit, hit, and hit again for so many times.

"Yamamoto-kun.. Hihi.."She smiled, "Now, you will be my friend.. and always by my side forever.."

She hit his head then.

* * *

"NOOO! STOP IT!"You yelled loudly as your tears fell down your cheeks, "STOP IT! I BEGGED YOU! HIBARI-SAN!"

"Stop complaining."Hibari replied it coldly, little annoyed, "It was boring after all."

"I SAID STOOPPP!"You closed your eyes and cried, but Hibari just looked away without expression and didn't stop the CD.

* * *

"Huh..?"

Takayama stared at Yuuki for a moment, "Yamamoto didn't come today..?"

"Yes, Taka-kun.. Maybe he caught a cold, let's go visit him then.."Yuuki said and Takayama just sighed. Then they went to their class to brought their bag.

Takayama stopped walking when he saw the potrait and confused, "Huh..? Yuuki.. Come here for a moment.."

"What..?"

"Look at the potrait.. It's strange.. When does Yamamoto in the potrait too..?"

"Hmm..? It's impossible.. Maybe it isn't Yamamoto.. Our teacher maybe change the potrait and it's just coincidence the guy looks like Yamamoto.."

"Yeah.. Maybe.."

* * *

"_Like Yamamoto, that potrait was alone everyday and wanted friends.."_Yuuko smiled in the TV as the memories ended, "_But now, it'd never be lonely again!"_

"_Those two.. will have a solid bond for eternity.."_

"_Everyone.. To ensure that you will be able to make friends.. Please work hard in your new school term..!"_

**[[ ****End of ****Period 1 ]]**

* * *

"Fuck.. fuck.. fuck.."You gulped as the memories ended, "What the hell am I thinking..? I was thought that Yuuko-san is nice person… But.."

"She was a… JERK!"You shouted loudly, Hibari just stared at you with a blank expression, "How can her became a demon like that?! It isn't funny to playing with a human like that!"

Hibari ignored your comment and talked, "You will watch the next period.."

"No.. way.."You opened your eyes in shock.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

An extra from Yuuko :

"Good afternoon, everyone! How was your day? I hope you enjoyed my lessons, but I think the first period was boring, ne? That wasn't scary, but I hope you like it."

"I don't know why you choose Yamamoto, he was too innocent, ne? But, here is the polls so you can read it. I'm sorry for if I can't show memories about the other on this chapter.."

"So, who will be the next..? For your information, Hibari will not on the polls since I will let him to accompany you…~"

"Okay, review and choose one.. ne?"

* * *

"Oh, by the way, thanks for reviewing this story.."


End file.
